Frankenstein's Monster
2019.]] Frankenstein's Monster, best known as Frankenstein is a Universal Monster that was featured as one of the main event icons in Fright Nights at Universal Studios Florida. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Frankenstein's Monster appeared as one of the main event icons alongside Count Dracula, Larry Talbot, The Mummy, The Bride of Frankenstein and Gill-Man at Fright Nights in 1991. He appeared in the show Dr. Frankenstein's Theater Featuring Mistress of the Night, Frankenstein and Dracula. He used the likeness of Boris Karloff’s performance in Frankenstein. At Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, Frankenstein's Monster appeared in the haunted house, Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned. In the house, he attempted to get revenge on his creator, Dr. Victor Henry Frankenstein for mistreating him. In the final scene of the house, the monster succeeds by chaining Dr. Frankenstein up to the ceiling of his laboratory castle. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights (Orlando) *Dr. Frankenstein's Theater Featuring Mistress of the Night, Frankenstein and Dracula (1991) *Universal's House of Horror (1995) *Universal's New House of Horrors (1996) *Universal's Museum of Horror (1997) *Universal's Museum of Horror: Chamber of Horrors (1998) *Universal's Creature Features in 3-D (1999) *Universal Classic Monster Mania (2000) *Port of Evil (2003) *Horror in Wax (2004) *Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned (2009) *Horrorwood Die-In (2009) *HHN: 20 Years of Fear (2010) *Universal's House of Horrors (2012) *All Nite Die-in: Double Feature (2015) *Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem (2015) *Universal Monsters (2019) *HHN Media 29 (2019) *Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactor Dining Experience (2019) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood * Universal Monsters Remix (2012) * Universal Monsters Remix: Resurrection (2013) * Universal Monsters: Music by Slash (2018) * Monster Masquerade (2018) * Universal Monsters: Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man (2019) Pictures Horrorwood Frankenstein.jpg|Dr. Victory Henry Frankenstein's monster in Horrorwood Die-In 8D0206B9-7C2C-4A47-8B15-346CAEED4DD5.jpeg|Dr. Victor Henry Frankenstein’s monster in HHN: 20 Years Of Fear 3B8A2ECF-414F-425C-A604-528C56DF5FF6.jpeg|Dr. Victor Henry Frankenstein’s monster in All Nite Die-In: Double Feature Frankenstein Mask 2018.png|The Mask Of Frankenstein at Universal Monsters (Hollywood) Frankenstein Concept Art.png Frankenstein Close Up Concept Art.png 4496064660 58490c4cfe b.jpg maxresdefault-1.jpg 419014_10150615052582852_90867402851_9353388_1895906854_n.jpg Frankenstein 1.png BIuMblFCEAA4uPR.jpg Beetlejuice1 outdoor.jpg Frankenstein_Scary.jpg 20160414_130658-768x1024.jpg frankenstein_1978.jpg Frankenstein_Face.jpg classic-monsters-cafe.jpg Frankenstein's Monster (HHN 29).png Trivia *Contrary to popular beliefs, the name Frankenstein is the surname of the scientist, not the monster. *In 2012 it was revealed that Frankenstein's Monster was a part of The Kerezan Legion. Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Fright Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Horror Film characters Category:Universal Classic Monsters Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Monsters Category:Icons Category:Movie characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2012 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2013 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2018 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood)